For your amusement
by Kikiome
Summary: Here we go again. Kagome travels back through time but it might not be as she remembers. "Get your hands off me Demon!" A connected series of short stories I started writing for prompts. Kagome finds herself at the mercy of one young lord. How will she find her way back?
1. Most Valuable Pet

The throne room was packed with a variety of youkai who had traveled from neighboring lands just for this occasion. Their voices were loud as they bounced off the stone grating on Sesshoumaru's already taut nerves. He looked at his mother and father who set regally on their dais overlooking the crowd. He couldn't believe they actually took joy in this spectacle. It was custom but Sessoumaru found no pleasure in it. His father's voice boomed beside him as order was called to the room.

"Let me thank you all for joining us on this day. As Lord of this land it is an honor to host so many of these gatherings. I'm not going to bore you with the rules but remind you that once your purchase is confirmed you are free to leave or stay for the celebration afterwards."

His father nodded his head in consent to the Demon guarding the door. When they opened humans were paraded in and situated in front of the dais with their chains clanking together. The Slave master bowed and started his spiel about each of the human women.

One by one they were sold off and many Youkai spirited away their new possessions yet many still remained. When the slave master reached the last one he turned toward the dais and smiled, "I've saved the most valuable pet for last." He continued to tell them how amiable she was, how pleasing to the eye, and a number of other attributes to excite his buyers and it was working. He spotted many demons squirming in their seats but Sesshoumaru found no value in such things. _Where is her strength? Her honor?_ Bored Sesshoumaru had drowned out the youkai's voice until he heard a scream of pain. Looking for the source he found the slave master curled up on the floor holding his crotch.

His father chuckled beside him, "The most valuable pet…defects."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked at the cause of his father's amusement and when his eyes locked with her angry chocolate ones, he smirked. _Interesting._


	2. Trapped

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome squeaked while struggling to keep up with the youkai. She flinched as claws dug a little deeper into flesh as the female demon pulled her forward without answering her question. It was obvious by her tight lipped expression that there would be no discussion of any kind. Kagome hung her head in resignation. _No use in trying to talk my way out of this. I might as well just save my breath while I still have it._ If she were lucky Sesshoumaru would put her out of her misery quickly. Sesshoumaru…she couldn't believe her eyes at first when she had looked up. She had been so relieved. Finally someone at least remotely familiar even if he was technically an enemy. Then someone had spoken with laughter on their tongue and she took notice of the Great Dog General and his mate and her heart sank. _If I didn't already know something went terribly wrong through my trip in the well, I definitely know now._ There had been laughter at first and then outrage from the demon she had kneed in the groin. _Served him right though. He should never had laid his hands on me. If only I had my powers._

Three long weeks of near starvation and being chained up in a wagon had taken a toll on her body. Not only had her clothes soiled and grew loose on her but she was fairly weak. Using the last vestiges of her strength and fueled by anger she did the only thing she could think of. Her mother would have been proud.

The demoness slowed to stop in front of a large wooden door. She procured a set of keys seemingly out of thin air and unlocked it before shoving Kagome roughly inside and slamming it shut behind her.


	3. Not on the LIST

Kagome paced the floor. Shoved into a room that was little better than a jail cell there wasn't much she could do. She had tried for escape but the door was sealed tight, locked from the outside. She ran to the small window but soon realized that even if she could fit through the small opening she was too far up to jump without falling to her death. Not that it wouldn't have been an easy way out but she was too stubborn for that besides there were people that needed her. Kagome groaned inwardly, what a mess. If Sesshomaru didn't kill her, when she finally did return to Inuyasha, her hanyou just might.

She had to figure out how this time interrelated to Inuyasha's time so she could get back. There was a reason she was here but she would have to tread very lightly for whatever she did could very well affect the future of Inuyasha's time. _What if I already did something wrong? What if I never get home? Who would finish collecting the shards? How would they defeat Naraku?_

The click of a key sliding into the lock on the door brought her out of her reverie and saved her from the migraine she was sure to get if she thought anymore on the subject. She swung around in anticipation half hoping it would be someone there to rescue her. Instead Sesshoumaru stepped through the door and the calculating gaze he assessed her with sent a new wave of fear through her. Sesshoumaru was not known for his compassion toward humans save one, and Kagome was definitely not on that list.

She jumped when he finally did speak.

"Amuse me."

 _He can't be serious,_ she thought. She had no clue how she would even begin to do that.

His expression showed that he very much was serious and she gulped.


End file.
